The present invention relates to secured storage systems for marine craft and, in particular, to a security system kit for protecting the contents of storage lockers on the deck of a sport fishing boat.
Recreational sport fishing is an extremely popular activity for many outdoor enthusiasts. Bass fishing in particular has an extensive following and many specialized marine products have been developed to assist the angler in pursuit of these selective, combative and challenging fish. Special craft know specifically as bass boats have been developed to take the angler to the varying environments of the bass and provide stable platforms for fishing. Additionally extensive, specialized gear and accessories have been developed for fully outfitting the boat and the angler for the activity.
Such gear generally includes a variety of poles and reels, specialized tools, tackle and lures, and bait, cooling and storage containers for the catch, life jackets, sporting attire and related paraphernalia that may be stored separately on board. However, all of the foregoing items are valuable and subject to pilferage when the boat is unattended, docked, transported or otherwise unattended. To provide greater organization and security, specialized lockable containers have become available. However, such individual containers are not readily stowed or organized compactly and efficiently. Moreover, the construction of such containers, usually lighter weight material such a plastics, does not provide substantial deterrence to pilferage. Increasingly, bass boat manufacturers and accessory supplies have provided customized, integrated storage lockers into the boat design. One example of such an approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,002 to Reiger wherein a plurality of fore and aft storage containers are integrated into the boat construction. Such containers include side containers adjacent the gunnels for rods and reels and center containers for tackle, lures, bait and catch. Generally, the containers are fabricated from plastic and covered by hinged or removable lids. While cover securing devices are employed, substantial deterrence to entry and theft is not afforded.
In order to provide greater deterrence to theft, more secure locking systems have been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,107 to Mitchell, a locking device comprising telescoping pipes is supported between fixed brackets on the gunnels of the boat. The pipes overlie the container lids and limit opening movement thereof to deter pilferage. The inner pipe includes a series of series of through holes. A padlock link is inserted through the hole nearest the outer pipe to prevent removal of the pipes from the brackets. While providing deterrence to theft from the side boxes, the proposed device required specialized mounting brackets to adapt to varying boat configurations. Moreover, unless accurately aligned, connection with the cross pipes was difficult. Additionally, the regular spacing of the locking holes can result in assembled conditions with sufficient side movement to reduce the capture of the cross pipes and facilitate dislodging of the device. Furthermore, the locking device is effective only against side containers and center containers directly beneath the cross pipes. Inasmuch as many boat designs include a plurality of center containers, the remainder is left unprotected. In my pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 09/595,132 filed on Jun. 16, 2000, a center T-bar is connected at a central hub with a crossbar for additionally protecting the center containers. The system provides a substantial increase in the security for the containers against certain types of vandalism and forced entry. The center bar telescoping components, however, even when disassembled, are lengthy presenting storage difficulties when not is use. Further, like the foregoing constructions, the system may be compromised by cutting the protective tubes and bars.
In view of the foregoing limitations, a need continues to exist for a comprehensive, readily deployed and stowed security system for boat storage lockers that can accommodate widely varying boat designs and protect from theft and pilferage the angler""s valuable possessions.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a lockable security system for providing security to an array of storage lockets in a marine craft with a single device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a security system for storage lockers of marine craft that can be readily installed in boats of varying configurations, and readily disassembled and compactly towed onboard.
A further object of the invention is to provide a security system for side and center storage containers in boats effective against forced and destructive entry.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a storage locker security kit that may be custom installed on varying boat designs and is effective against pilferage of contents held in a plurality of side and center storage lockers.
The foregoing objects are achieved by a storage locker security system in accordance with the invention by T-bar lockable linkage deployed between the gunnels and forward seating or casting area of a marine craft and effective to limit opening of an array of side and central storage containers. More particularly the security system comprises a transverse linkage and an intersecting center arm. The transverse linkage comprises a pair of outer arms pivotally connected to a center link coupling assembly. The transverse linkage may be shorted for alignment with mounting brackets at the sides of the front boat deck, and extended into coaxial alignment for capture by the brackets. A lock block is slidably mounted on the cross bar is shifted to a central position for rigidizing the linkage. A front anchor is releasably attached to the front pedestal base and slidably receives a center arm. With the center arm in place, the front anchor is conditioned against removal. The center arm is aligned with and closely overlies the center storage lockers and includes a terminal end that is received in a locking slot in the lock block and a projecting locating pin that is received in the transverse linkage thereby limiting relative movement therebetween and preventing disengagement from the mounting brackets. A lock assembly on the lock block includes latch bolt that engages the center arm to unitize the assembly and prevent separation of the components. The resultant assembly is readily installed, without specialized skills, on site with simple equipment. For removal, the center bar is removed, the lock block shifted to allow collapse of the transverse, and the linkage folded into compact juxtaposition. The disassembled components may be bundled for convenient compact storage. The cross bar linkage and the center bar of formed of tubular stock and carry therewithin rotatable roll bars. In the event the tubes are sawn, the saw teeth merely rotate the roll bar to defeat a complete severing of the component.